


Good driving

by gonefornow



Series: Life is a song [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Cake, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the 5SOS album has inspired me to write little drabbles. Cake-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good driving

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of telling you guys which song inspired it, I thought it might be fun if you guess in the comments below. 
> 
> Other chapters are probably going to be harder to guess than this one. Just as a hint, there's two songs.

FEBRUARY 2014

“I can’t believe you managed to talk me into letting you drive,” Calum says, wincing as they hit another pot-hole.

“Well how am I ever supposed to learn if I never get a chance to practice?” Luke counters back, jerking quickly as he starts veering a little too far towards the right. The adjustment puts him in the wrong lane and Calum is so thankful they’re on a rarely-used back-road and no other car is around.

He sighs. “I guess that’s right. You definitely need the practice. But you got plenty of time – it’s not like you’ll be doing this unsupervised until you’re 18. And at least out here, there’s no cops to see you drifting all over the place like some drunk; so unless you put us in a ditch or drive us into a tree, we should make it back without too much trouble.”

Luke rolls his eyes at Calum’s very low expectations of him. “Hey, you just got your license 3 weeks ago. It’s not like you’re an expert,” he retaliates. They hit another pothole and Calum groans.

“I might not be a Formula 1 racer yet, but the suspension always makes it through ok when I’m behind the wheels. Pothole,” he warns, pointing it out to Luke who avoids that one but manages to hit another.

“Aww… come on, baby. Don’t give me so much shit,” Luke whines, slowing down well ahead of time just like the books say he’s supposed to when he sees the 4-way stop-sign up ahead. “You know it’s only my second time behind the wheel.” He is pouting a little as he turns towards Calum.

Calum’s eyes soften. He knows it’s hard for Luke to be the youngest in the group. The rest of them have always bossed him around and Luke’s got some insecurity from that. So he resolves to make up it up to the younger boy for giving him a hard time about his driving.

When Luke’s brought the car to a stop at the 4-way, Calum takes control of the joystick and puts the break on.

Luke turns to look at Calum, puffing up indignantly. “Hey! I was doing fin-,” his protests are cut off when Calum leans across the console and presses soft plump lips against his.

The kiss is short and sweet and when Calum pulls away, Luke’s got a goofy, bovine smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Calum apologizes, smiling back at him. “How about we make a deal? For every pothole that I count and you miss, you get one kiss at the next stop-sign?”

The grin on Luke’s face tells Calum he can worry a little less about the car now.

By the time they’re pulling up to the fourth stop-sign, Luke’s driving has improved exponentially and Calum’s lips are bruised red and puffed up. American Idiot streams on the radio but neither of them pays attention, Calum too engrossed in counting potholes and Luke trying his best to avoid them.

“I didn’t hit a single one that time and it’s the last stop before we get back to the house,” Luke grins when he’s parked at the sign. “Am I going to get something special?”

Calum rolls his eyes. “I didn’t think you were going to get that good that fast, Hemmings. Were you holding out on me before?”

Luke’s blue eyes gleam in anticipation. “Guess I just needed the right motivation to get me to learn.”

He is very pleasantly surprised when Calum climbs over the console and into his lap, straddling him comfortably. Warm hands come up to grip his face as Calum leans down to kiss him. Luke’s own hands drift down from Calum’s slender waist to settle around his broad hips, encouraging him to move faster when he starts grinding down against Luke’s lap.

“Mmmm… Lukey…,” Calum moans softly, against his mouth as their lips part for a second and the younger boy could not be more aware that only a few layers of clothing separate him and Calum right now. Clothing that he really prefers were not there.

This is prime opportunity and Luke’s not about to pass it up so easily.

So it’s Calum’s turn to be surprised as Luke reaches down and pulls the lever to recline his seat so they’re now at a much more horizontal angle. Brown eyes widen and Luke can tell Calum is a little spooked. They've only been together since Calum's birthday a month ago; neither of them expected to find themselves in a relationship with another guy, let alone a band-mate. So Luke doesn't blame Calum for being skittish sometimes. But he desperately want things to progress further and he knows enough to take it slow.

For a few long moments, only quiet the sound of soft breathing fills the air as they study each other carefully. Luke tries to convey as much reassurance as he can with his eyes, hoping this won't end so quickly. And it seems to work. The older boy relaxes again in this new position practically laying on top of Luke and when he starts grinding down once more, Luke gives himself a mental pat on the back. He nips at one long sinew of Calum’s throat that he knows from experience is particularly sensitive and settles his hands on that plump ass as they settle back into kissing again.

They're both panting the next time they break apart. God… Calum looks so beautiful, trembling lightly in Luke's arms, face all flushed and breathless from their make-out session, the bruises on his neck already turning a blotchy purple that scream he's taken. And Luke's got no more patience. “Ah… how about you teach me something else tonight, baby?” Luke asks, nipping at Calum’s bottom lip. His hands play with Calum’s jean button as he stares into those dark, half-lidded eyes with a look in his own blue eyes that says he expects to hear ‘yes’.

Calum bites his lip and stares at him silently, and for a moment, Luke thinks he might have a shot. But then he throws his head back to laugh, and the younger boy knows he's not getting anywhere tonight.

“Nice try Lucas. You're getting smoother,” Calum says, sounding impressed as he shifts back into the passenger seat.

Luke does not find Calum's evaluation of his technique to be particularly helpful. 

“But that’s something else you won’t be doing until you’re 18,” Calum adds nonchalantly as he buckles himself in.

Luke groans and lets his head fall onto the steering wheel, blasting the horn for a second. Then without another word, he starts up the car and starts driving again. 

He really wishes he were 18.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess which songs were the inspiration for this chapter?


End file.
